


lighting up the sky in red, blue and green

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Building, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Closeted Character, Fireworks, Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Oneshot, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Out, Swearing, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It all started with some illegal fireworks.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 15
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	lighting up the sky in red, blue and green

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "Ooh, that was a bad idea."

It all started with some illegal fireworks. John and Dave had snuck out of their homes past their curfews on a Saturday night. John through his window, tying the stereotypical rope of bed sheets from his window, while Dave and carefully tiptoed out of his apartment when his bro slept in his room, the sound of the tv playing some obscure channel still on in the background.

They’d both had bags with them, John’s filled with several cans of diet soda and three bags of chips, and Dave’s bag was filled with some outlawed fireworks he had bought from the internet using his bro’s credit card. He already bought so much weird shit that he didn’t bother to check his account anymore. Tonight they were going to have a night to remember.

They met up at the outskirts of John’s suburbs, just were the apartments and the city could be seen in the distance. They were both wearing baggy hoodies, one blue and one red, and they both had the hood on the better avoid detection. From here, it was only a ten minute walk until they reached the abandoned train station by the woods. They had been their tons of times before, just hanging out, sometimes making graffiti, and sometimes just to hide from the pressure of modern high school life. The train station had sort of become  _ their _ space where they didn’t have to worry about anything, especially homophobic bullies. Neither Dave or John were brave enough to be out at school yet, and while John’s dad and sister knew he was gay, they didn’t know he was dating Dave, and Dave’s bro didn’t even know he was gay in the first place.

So, they always had to sneak around. For now, atleast.

Once they got to each other, Dave immediately embraced John in a tight hug before pressing a kiss to his lips, an amazing feeling filling him that he wish he could feel whenever he wanted, instead of only during times like these. Sadly they were still pretty scared about showing affection in public, not only because they weren’t out, but because of all the horror stories of how strangers could react to seeing gay people in public showing the smallest bit of affection, while straight couples could hardcore makeout without anyone batting an eye.

So, now when they were on a completely empty street, they couldn’t help it. And if there actually was someone watching, it was still too dark, and their faces weren’t visible. And since Dave was so short they could easily look like a straight couple from a distance. And that small feeling made them feel safe kissing like this. Like a tiny bit of safety and basic control that they finally were granted.

  
“Man I’ve missed this so fucking much. Do you know how fucking hard it is to just act like you’re my best friend and nothing more at school? I’m so tired of all that “no homo” bullshit I have to do there for them not to suspect it.”

John nodded.

“Yeah, it’s hard enough to pretend to be straight. It feels wrong that I can’t treat you as a boyfriend there. And to pretend to be homophobic like everyone else to not be outed.”

“Yeah, but that’s why we’re here, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

They took each other’s hands and continued to walk down the badly made pavement road that soon turned into one of gravel. The sound of their shoes hitting it as they walked was like a familiar and comforting ring, showing them that they were near. Dusts from the gravel was flying in the air. And, soon they saw it. The railway no train had passed in over twenty years, and the old two story house that had once been filled with people as they waited to depart. And right beside the house was the woods, a deep forest filled with tons of pine trees.

They swore they could hear and owl hoot in the distance, and it was the best sound they had ever heard. They were truly alone.

“Do you wanna go inside and just eat chips or do you wanna start with the fireworks?” John asked and Dave just shrugged.

“Fireworks probably. Going inside the train station lost that forbidden thrill after the first few times we broke in, you know.” he began as he swung the bag from his back and put it in the ground. The sound of him zipping it up was loud and could be clearly heard from a distance. “And what’s more romantic than just eating some chips while watching the fireworks light up the sky, mister Jonathan?”

“That actually sounds really neat, let’s do that!”

“This is gonna be sweet, be happy I took Bro’s lighter.” he said before showing John the orange lighter with a drawn on naked female body with the chest in the center.

“That looks so trashy.”

“I fucking know. If he wants a lighter with pornography, he should have gotten something  _ good _ . I bet he got it for a dollar with a discount hidden in the corner of Target or something. It’s the gayest lighter I have ever seen, even if it has some fucking boobs on it.”

“Damn, you’re right. It looks pretty gay.”

“It’s good for lighting up things atleast.” he said while he threw the fireworks on the ground, a thump being heard as the gravel dust flew in all directions.

“Yeah, want some soda before we light these?”

“Sure, you have a coke?”

“Yeah, but it’s diet. You know what a health nut my dad is when it comes to soda.”

“Doesn’t he like, bake fifty cakes a day with pure sugar? Like, you are practically forced to eat atleast one piece of that shit after every meal. That’s like really hypocritical of him.”

“Heh, I know. But to him liquid sugar is different, since you “don’t get the same enjoyment out of soda than cake” or something like that.” John said, doing quoting signs with his fingers as he tried to imitate his dad’s voice the best he could, happy that he didn’t become a victim to a weird voice crack. He had entered puberty pretty late and got picked on for a while when he was the only guy without a deep voice, but that part of his high school experience had now passed.

He passed Dave a can of diet coke, lukewarm after being in his backpack for a while, and then took one for himself, opening it and listening to the familiar click of the metal, as well as the sound of the drink fizzing. He took a sip. the first one was always the best, the fizz basically tickling his mouth. Then, he practically chugged it, and Dave did the same. And then, the blond threw his can to the side, into the overgrown grass, just a tint of some red metal being visible. John did the same. This place was abandoned anyway, and it wasn’t like someone would scold them for littering over here.

“Let’s get this thing on the roll Egbert!” Dave said as he was done, and then began to put the fireworks into place on a row, one after one. “We’re gonna get the show of a lifetime, just you and me.”

John didn’t doubt him, and helped his boyfriend put them all out. Soon, there was a finished row of these neat looking fireworks, just begging to be lit up into the sky. He was proud of their work and gave Dave a quick kiss on the lips, causing both of them to laugh with excitement. Then, Dave took the lighter out of his pocket again and lit up the first firework, just one, to test everything and make sure it was safe (or as safe as one could be when being a pair of minors handling some  _ illegal _ fireworks by an abandoned building). It took a few seconds, and then off it went with a loud whoosh, up into the pitch black sky.

Then, a loud sound was heard as it exploded and colored the sky with so many red sparks. They were so beautiful, and the loud noise filled their bodies with a thrill, they were doing something so forbidden and so exciting.

“That looks so cool!” John said, and Dave just smiled.

  
“That one was for you, wanna light up the rest?”

“You know the answer.”

And so they did, they quickly lit up firework after firework, not stopping and waiting until one was in the air until they lit the next one. When they were the most efficient, they got fore of the fireworks into the air at once, painting the sky with red, blues and greens, while producing a sound similar to thunder. It was the most beautiful firework show they had ever seen, and everything seemed to go smoothly until the very end. Dave was about to lit up the last firework, and then tripped, making the firework move to the ground.

“OUT OF THE WAY!”

John screamed as loud as he could, and Dave heard him and got up faster than what should be humanly possible, like he had seen death himself in the eye, and just as he was in the safe zone, the firework flew away, but instead of up into the sky, it flew into the forest with an immense speed, and both the boys could feel their hearts skip several beats as they realized what they had just done.

Then came the explosion, blue lighting up the forest, and the two immediately began praying that they hadn’t started a fire, that would have been terrible and it would have been so hard to explain. They would have been forced to call 911, and then they would have been busted and possibly outed.

“Fuck!”

Thankfully, after the explosion neither saw any orange flames anywhere, but just to be safe, they walked into the forest to check, constantly cursing under their breaths, hoping for the best outcome. And when thinking back, walking into a place that may be the source to what could become a forest fire to check after said fire wasn’t the smartest idea, but at this moment neither thought about that and their safety. But thankfully, luck was on their side today, they found the remains of the fireworks, and no fire in sight, leaving them and the forest safe.

John let out a breath of relief.

“Oh thank god.” he said, and then noticed all the cold sweat that had been running down his forehead. Dave just nodded.

“Ooh, that was a bad idea. A really fucking bad idea. We could have caused a fucking wildfire, I’m just glad we didn’t.”

John nodded.

“Yeah, no more illegal fireworks ever again.”

“Deal, you don’t even have to convince me on that one. Did you have more coke? I really feel like I need to calm my nerves after this.”

“Yeah, they’re in my backpack, it’s still by the train station. I’ve got chips too, sour cream and onion, ranch, and cheddar cheese.”

“Neat.”

“I know.”

“Let’s head back.”

"Already on it."


End file.
